As is well known, a circuit breaker is an automatically operated electro-mechanical device designed to protect a conductor from damage caused by an overload or a short circuit. Circuit breakers may also be utilized to protect loads. A circuit breaker may be tripped by an overload or short circuit, which causes an interruption of power to the load. A circuit breaker can be reset (either manually or automatically) to resume current flow to the load. One application of circuit breakers is to protect motors as part of a motor control center (“MCC”). A typical MCC includes a temperature triggered overload relay, a contactor and a motor circuit protector (“MCP”). The MCP is a specialized circuit breaker that provides instantaneous protection against instantaneous short-circuit events. These motor circuit protector devices must meet National Electric Code (“NEC”) requirements when installed as part of a UL-listed MCC to provide instantaneous short-circuit protection.
Mechanical circuit breakers energize an electro-magnetic device such as a solenoid to trip instantaneously in response to a rapid surge in current such as a short circuit. Existing MCPs protect only a limited range of motors, but should avoid tripping in response to in-rush motor currents that occur during motor start-up while tripping on a range of fault currents including instantaneous short-circuit currents.
Existing motor circuit protectors lack electronics for tripping the breaker. The introduction of electronics to a motor circuit protector makes them susceptible to undesired external influences such as noise and software errors, which might cause the breaker to trip even though no fault current is present.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic circuit breaker system with improved trip protection.